Because Someone Decided to Shoot Me
by Dreams-Wishes-Hopes
Summary: I fell into the Naruto-verse, landing in the hands of Uchiha and Senju ancestors. With a psycho who wants to take over the world living inside of me, two bickering idiots for companions, and a partnership with the Second Hokage, I'm very much worried for my mental state. (I'm back!)
1. Prologue

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary..." ~Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, in no way have any right to own the magnificent masterpiece known as 'Naruto'.**

**The 'Zekuro' mentioned in the story is an OC of my partner, KuroAmaterasu.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Anyone who's reading this**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

_"I had finally been happy. All my life I had only known regret and disappointment, until just this year when I finally reached a point in my life where I was stable. I went to college majoring in psychology, I had a part-time job at the local bookstore, and I shared an apartment with my best friend. I wasn't like those girls in books where the characters magically managed to live a lavish life and search for a love interest while still managing to ace classes. No, I wasn't stupid and I didn't even have time for a love interest. The only love interest I had time for was my manga and anime._

_I loved Naruto, it was the greatest thing I had ever laid my eyes upon. It had helped me when I was growing through emotional turmoil as a teenager and it was also one of the few things I had in common with my best friend. I wasn't the number one Naruto fangirl, I'm sure there are people crazier for it than I am, but I can tell you that I was damn devoted._

_Yes, I, May Nollaig, had been a pretty normal girl, albeit quite eccentric. So why, exactly, did I end up in the Naruto-verse?"_

* * *

"I'm going to murder you Jeannette Aime!" An orange-haired girl cried to the sky, trudging through the thick snow that blanketed the city. Said girl was indeed, me. And said name was the name of my best friend, the one whom I lived with. She was a good person who majored in Engineering at our college and was great at cooking and was basically the exact opposite of me. Despite our odd ends, however, we were always there for each other. Most of the time.

Today, I had fallen asleep in the library again, and my supposed best friend left me behind to suffer the wrath of the librarian. Again.

By the time I reached the apartment complex I was staying at, the ebony-haired sadist was already outside, sipping on hot chocolate with a smirk plastered on her face. As I approached her, I glared at her with all the fury and rage I could muster. I was still glaring by the time she sighed and brought out another mug of hot chocolate from behind her.

"Thank you, Jean, you're such a great friend," I chirped happily, with a sickly sweet smile stitched on my face. With that, I saw my friend cringe from how happy I was. She knew I wasn't actually happy, in reality, I was annoyed with her for leaving me. I could never take any anger out on Jean, though, so I chose the alternative of making my anger known without letting it out violently.

I had no control of it really, they had minds of their own, were completely different people, who just resided in my body, almost like parasites. They were just like parasites, actually. They tore at my mind and I nearly went insane when I was in 8th grade.

You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I have a multiple personality disorder, and it isn't pretty. It isn't a silly little quirk of mine, although I pretend it is sometimes. When it first began, this mental disease of mine, it had been unbearable and I had nearly killed myself over it. But over time I had grown used to it, though I wouldn't dare say that it had grown me. I still remember what it was like to be normal, and those memories are a constant reminder that I was not normal. None of the less, I tried to act normal. I had even named these different persons in my head. They were Kuro and Shiro, named after Zetsu from Naruto, who was my favorite character for no real reason. Kuro was cruel and childish while Shiro was gentle and prudent. I wasn't like either of them, not at all. They were different people, they weren't me. At least, that's what I said to myself.

"Before I forget, May, can you remind me to cook for three, later on," Jean said, as we walked up to the apartment we shared. It was a cozy apartment. It was actually really plain, seeing how Jean and I hated each other's styles. There were a few picture frames adorning the walls along with a single vase of flowers on our coffee table. We had a bookshelf in the back of our small living room and it held a few baubles and ornaments, but really only had books, like it was supposed to.

"What for?" I asked, opening the door and shoveling off all of my coats and scarves. I placed them precariously into our closet as I struggled to take off my boots.

"Zekuro's coming for a visit," Jean answered, setting down her mug to take off her own layer of jackets and blankets.

"Zekuro, huh? I haven't seen him in ages. I wonder how his sister is doing," I said, voicing my thoughts aloud as I sat down. I was beginning to look forward to the rest of the afternoon. Zekuro was a good friend of Jean and I, and it was a pleasant surprise to be able to see him again.

Then, suddenly, fate began its relentless torment on me.

* * *

"Yer all going to obey everything we say, or I'll blast a hole into her head,"

Jean had been standing in front of me, wide eyed. Her usual cool demeanor had disappeared, now replaced with a panicked one. And next thing I know, my hands were tied behind my back. My glasses were on the ground beside me, broken in half, and all I could make out from then on, where the shapes and figures of what was happening in front of me.

But I understood the situation well enough. I was being held hostage in the front lobby, along with Jean and one of our neighbors. There was a gun pressed up against my head, yet I was still calm. Maybe it was because Shiro was there, comforting me, or maybe it was my past taking over my body, to this day, I'll never know. Of course, I was only calm on the outside. I wasn't that accepting of my death, no way in hell would I die with my whole life ahead of me! But then again, what could I do?

"Listen well, people. Ya see, the cops are after me and my friend here, and all we want to do, is escape trouble. Now, move away from yer phones and cease all outside communication, or this girl won't belong to this world any longer." My captor said.

I could hear it, though, the small rings of a cellular device, and next thing I know, the wails of sirens were coming closer. My captor cursed a little, before shooting, at the person who called. As soon as I heard the yelp and scream of pain that gun was back at my head.

There was a loud bang, a shot echoing in my ears, but, was it me who was shot? I couldn't tell, I didn't feel any pain, or the trickle of blood that should have been sliding down my face. I couldn't move either, to see who had been shot, I was frozen stiff, my eyes fixated on the shape of horrified faces in front of me. I was too stunned to even realize that I had seen their faces clearly at that moment.

Then, I was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

My eyes opened wide. I couldn't see a single thing. My glasses weren't on my face. Where were my glass-oh, right. Those two criminals broke them. For a while, I stayed there, laying bare and vunerable to the perils of nature.

But then, I heard running. Footsteps, quiet, fast footsteps running from...from what? I heard crashes, bangs, crackles of lightning, but, but what were those quick and nimble footsteps running from?

I got up, slowly, wincing at every crack and whine of my hurt body. I reached up to my head as I stood, feeling for the wet blood and the gruesome hole that should have been there, but all I felt was a slight bruise.

Now I heard more footsteps, louder, but even faster ones, chasing after the small, speeding footsteps that were coming closer. I turned my head to come face to face with...pale eyes? And such pretty white hair, too.

She disappeared though, gone in a quick flash, it almost looked like she was going straight through me. Just as she vanished from my blurry sight, all I felt was sharp pains everywhere.

Invisible hands were wringing my neck, something had blackened my vision, and it felt as if needles were being shot at my heart. All I could hear were the shouts and commands of two men, while a psychopathic laughter rang in my ears. And I was certain that the laugh was not from one of the voices in my head.

* * *

Which leads to the circumstance I'm in right now. I know it isn't my imagination, there is no way I'm so messed up that I'd dream the Hagoromo Otsutsuki was in front of me, or that Indra Otsutsuki, the great ancestor of the Uchiha clan, was a bouncing toddler asking endless questions. Yeah, I know I'm crazy, but I hadn't jumped off the ledge of sanity yet.

"Indra, let her rest, she must be very tired," the Otsutsuki leader said, placing a hand on the toddler's head, "Why don't you check on Asura and your mother for me?"

I blinked once, twice, before understanding the situation.

"What? Wait, what?!" I yelled, before a hand covered my mouth. Well, my hand covered my mouth, but it had moved on it's own.

I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. There's no way I'd actually be stuck in Naruto. I'm dre-

**'May, if you don't shut up now, I'll take over your body and slap yourself silly,'**

* * *

**Nene: I'm back! How many of you hate me? Raise your hands!**

**Emerald: Ignore her. Anyways, it's good to be back, we're revising again. It's nice to see you guys, whether you're an old follower or a new face.**

**Nene: Welcome to 'Because Someone Decided to Shoot Me' 4.0**

**Emerald: Reivew, favorite, follow, they make our day! **


	2. Family

_"The lady doth protest too much..." ~Queen Gertude from Hamlet, by Shakespeare_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto.**

**Zekuro is the OC of my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: My friends, who are the closest family I have ever had**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

_'She's confused, Kuro, slapping confused people doesn't solve all their problems,'_

**'Oh shut up, you pacifistic bitch! How else do we stop her from freaking out?'**

_'Explain things? And stop talking so much and focus at the task at hand!'_

**'You're the one who's talking so much!'**

I winced at every word they shouted. Kuro and Shiro, are, how do I put this kindly? A headache. A massive headache.

"Are you alright?" Hagoromo Otsutsuki, assuming the man really is the legendary sage, asked, putting a hand on my forehead, "To think that she would seal herself in a child, a sickly one at that,"

I stayed silent for a while, watching as the man went about, exiting and entering the room. Sometimes I heard the arguements he was having, each one always beingg wuth the same person. My vision, was still blurry and terrible, as it has always been, and it was hard to make any notes about my surroundings. Occasionally, I could feel the presence of the toddler peeking into the room I was laying in, but he never went inside.

Soon enough, I had succumbed to the deep slumber that had been tugging at me for a while.

* * *

When I awoke, the man who resembled Hagoromo Otsutsuki so much, returned by my side. "You're very lucky. Very lucky that we were able to redo your seal," he said, changing the bandages on my head.

"Seal?" I said meekly, staring at the one bandaging my head.

"You'll learn about it once you grow older. For now, you're too young," he answered, focused at the task at hand.

After a long, awkward pause, I finally broke the silence, asking a question that I had been poking and prodding at inside my head.

"Earlier, you told the little boy that I was his sister. Don't you think it's unbecoming of a grown man to lie to someone so young?" I bluntly stated, just like I would when I got into debates.

"Strange words coming from someone who's been alive for less than a decade," the man said, poking me in the forehead lightly, before going over to change the bandages in my arms. "I know it's rude to decide something without the consent of your family, but my brother and I came to the conclusion that it is safest for both you, and the rest of the world, that you stay here, with us. So, what do you say? Once you've healed we can bring the rest of your family over here and you'll join our clan,"

I didn't answer, instead, just staring down with cold hardened eyes. It took all my self restraint to stop myself from loosing it. I had held in the pain for ten years, I wasn't going to break that record.

"An orphan? Well, that makes things easier, we'll just adopt you," the man said, smiling and placing a hand on my head. My head snapped back up immediately, realizing how kuch body language gave away. Apparently, it gave away enough for him to realize my situation.

"Adopt me? Who in their right mind would do that. First of all, I'm old enough to live on my own. Second of all, just because I'm forgetful doesn't mean I don't know what 'stranger danger' is," I said sternly, recalling the memory of when Jean got her cousin to kidnap me in order to teach me the dangers and perils of strangers.

Then I heard him laughing, while getting up to grab an object from behind him.

"You look live you've recently turned ten, and I don't know how you were raised, but a ten year old usually doesn't live on their own," the man said, while my eyes stared, wider than they ever could have been.

**'Aww. May's adorable. Wouldn't you agree Shiro?'**

_'Really, she looks terrifying to me. What kind of ten year old is wrapped in bandages head to toe?'_

My vision, was still as terrible as usual, but the mirror was close enough for me to clearly see that I was not twenty years old.

"What the fu-" I was about to yell a great number of curses, until I realized a toddler was in the room.

"Otou-sama, I want to spend time with Onee-san now," the little boy said, tugging on the sleeves of the man.

"Of course, Indra, you'll get to spend time with your sister, but please, just wait a little longer? You can go to your uncle for now, but I promise you'll be with her soon," the man said, patting the head of the young boy and ushering him off. Then, the man turned back to me, "I know this is all too sudden for someone your age, but I promise I'll explain it to you once you've gotten older. For now, just get comfortable. I welcome you to the Otsutsuki clan. I don't believe I know your name,"

"It's May," I answered, closing my eyes.

**'Otsutsuki, huh? Looks like you were wrong May, Hagoromo Otsutuki is standing in front of you,'**

'Please shut up, Kuro. I already know,' I internally said, knowing that Kuro and Shiro heard what I thought.

"Welcome, then, May, to your new family," Hagoromo said, before stepping out the door and letting Indra, I believe his name was, in. Wait a second, Indra!

* * *

"Indra-chan! I know you're up there!," I yelled out, looking up at the boy in the tree, "Hurry up and come down, our cousins are here and it's only right that you are there too,"

One month, it has been one month since I realized I was in the edo-period of the Naruto-verse. It had also been one month since I became the sister to Indra and Asura Otsutsuki, the ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju clans. Not that I had much of a choice, it was either join their family or be locked up in the dungeons.

None of the less, Indra's smiling face cheered me up, when it wasn't terrifying me. I know Sasuke was happy as a child, but seeing the Uchiha's ancestor like this was just...shocking. His smile almost always made me forget that I was trapped in a world of ninjas, and knew no way to get out.

"I'm not going to play with those two! They always play with my toys!" The little boy retorted, crossing his arms.

"That's called sharing, Indra-chan," I said, sighing, "If you don't come down I'm going to go up there myself,"

With the toddler pouting, I climbed up the tree, grabbing him by the ankles. As he screamed in protest I carefully climbed halfway down the tree, with him on my shoulders...before I slipped. In a panic, I broughht Indra closer, hoping to shield him from our fall...that never came.

"You have to be careful, May-san, not only is your life in danger when you're not cautious, but others as well," answered a man, who I came to call...

"Oji-san! Thank you for catching us! I don't know what I'd do if Indra-chan had been hurt!" I said, being taken over by Shiro. Since I was not the best at being respectful, Shiro took the liberty to do all grettings and formal conversations.

Sighing, the man let Indra and I out of his arms and onto the ground. And then ushered us off to play with our cousins.

Life in the Naruto-verse isn't that bad, besides the fact that I always end up falling from trees, but it wasn't my home. No, this foreign, amazing, bigger than life world was not my home, and I needed to escape before I forgot that.

* * *

**Nene: I'm sorry, I accidentally switched Izuna and Indra's names, again.**

**Emerald: Please review if you will, and can.**


	3. Home

_"A man may smile yet be a villain," Aesop's Fables, 'The Horse and Groom'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Zekuro belongs to my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Nekohana and . Thank you for informing me of my mistakes.**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

"..And this will be your room from now on," Hagoromo said, opening a door for me to see.

"Wow, it's...wow. My former caretaker was wondering why it was taking so long to build one room," I commented, walking into the room with my adoptive father.

"That reminds me, I need to hire a new caretaker," Hagoromo murmured to himself, but I could easily hear his quiet comment. My adoptive mother would've been the one taking care of Indra, Asura, and I, had she not died. It was three months after I joined the clan, when she suddenly began coughing up blood. She only lived for five hours.

So, us siblings were each left with our own caretaker. Indra, who was now six, was still the happy toddler I remembered him to be, but I knew it wouldn't be long until he started distancing himself. Asura, who turned one years old recently, could barely speak coherent words and was surpisingly quiet, which scared his caretaker every now and then. I, on the other hand, am diving into studies and training.

My former caretaker was also my instructor, and immediately began training me in chakra control. I was surprised to see that I actually had chakra. Most of the time I was good at it, passing off as average, but occassionally, Kuro would make my chakra blow up in front of my instructor's face on purpose. By the fifty-second time, Shiro kept track for us, my caretaker had had enough of Kuro's chakra explosions and quit.

"Well, May, as much as I'd love to help you decorate your room and chat, I have an important meeting to get to, and after that I'm afrad I'll have to continue my travels," Hagoromo said, snapping me out of my thoughts by ruffling my hair.

"You're going already? You haven't even greeted Indra and Asura," I said, grabbing the sleeve of my adoptive father before he could leave.

"It's night May, they're both fast asleep. You should be asleep too, you can decorate your room with your new caretaker tomorrow," Hagoromo told me, patting me in the head.

With that, I let go of his sleeve and watched silently as he left the room. It always made me uneasy when my adoptive father left. Ever since I joined the clan, I was always on my toes, and the only people I really trusted were Hagoromo, Shiro, and Kuro. When he left, I could only rely on the people inside my head and myself, which wasn't exactly reassuring since the people inside my head were too busy arguing all the time to help me out.

Heaving out a long sigh, I turned back as the door softly closed, and got ready for the task at hand. Exploring my new room.

I walked to the first door on the left to find clothes. The closet was a little big, but the was a given seeing how there were five ceremonial kiminos, each set on its own seperate rack away from everything else. The second door next to the closet was the bathing room, with nothing out of the ordinary there. The third door required a key, a key that I did not have.

**'I say you bust open the door,'**

_'And I say you don't listen to that dimwit,'_

**'What did you say you pacifistic bitch?!'**

Immediately blocking out their arguement in an attempt to preserve my sanity, I wandered to the other side of the room. The only things on this side of the room were empty bookshelves and a desk.

Going to the bed in the center of the room I picked up the few things I owned that weren't clothes and walked over to the bookshelves and desk. After putting my three books on the bookshelf and placing the pins in a small box on my desk, I listened carefully for any people nearby. Quickly going to one of the books on the shelf I opened it to reveal its hollow shell, and the small journal hidden inside.

Every bit of information that I knew, was stashed away in the tiny journal. I forced myself to read it every night, so ai would not forget that I did not belong here, and so I could remind myself of all the things I knew of this world as a Naruto fan.

After reaching the last page, I hid the journal in the hollow book, and went to sleep.

* * *

"May-san, I was informed that we were to add more things to your room today," a man, my new caretaker, said, a polite and dutiful tone ringing in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh no, it's alright, I don't need many things," I replied, pinning the strands of my orange hair back. For sime reason, Hagoromo wouldn't let me cut it, so it had grown to my knees by now.

"I see. Then, shall we begin your training? While I do not have as much experience as your former tutor, I'm sure I'll be able to teach you things you do not know," the man informed me as we walked to the study.

Everyday I had to go through studies of culture, history, arithmetic, and reading. The arithemtic was easy, but evrything else was more than a walk in the park. My former tutor was more specialized in chakra, while she couldn't perform it, she was well informed. I learned however, that my new instructor was best at more academic training than chakra and physical training.

* * *

I stared. It stared back. I blinked. It didn't blink. I poked it. It fell over.

There was a pink bunny in front of me. A small, stuffed, pink bunny, with long arms. And the paper attached to it read, "From Grandma" How and why I got this stuffed toy was beyond me, all I knew was that it was from Kaguya Otsutsuki, since my adoptive mother had no relatives, and was probably cursed in some way.

**'Demon! It's a demon! Quick! Throw it in the fire! Let it burn!'**

_'The eyes! Never look in the eyes again, May!'_

I got up to throw it out, but then I stared at it, again.

"Damn it! How did she know I had a weakness for cute things?!" I yelled, placing the stuffed bunny on a shelf.

* * *

**Nene: Thank you! Thank you for telling me what I did wrong! I don't know what I'd do if no one mentioned that!**

**Emerald: She's overreacting, pay no attention to her.**

**Kurohime: Oi! Why was my name shortened in the story?!**

**Emerald: Pay no attention to her either, she's delusional.**

**Shirohime: Please review!**


	4. Hatred

_"If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain;" -Emily Dickinson_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, Nene-chan, have no right to own Naruto**

**Zekuro is an OC of my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Whoever is still reading this**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

I didn't bother to turn my head. I was pretty much blind, anyway. My ears picked up the soft, little footsteps of Asura. Indra was ten now, and was beginning his chakra training, so I saw him less and less. As for myself, I was almost done with my basic training, and was told that I would be given "special" training next year.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Have you seen aniki? I haven't seen him anywhere!" The little boy cried, running up to me, while I bent down to be eye level with the five year old child, and patted his head.

"You shouldn't bother your brother, Asura-chan. He has lessons today," I answered calmly.

"B-but-" Asura began to stutter out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I miss Indra-chan as well, but it can't be helped, the first two years of training are always busy," I interrupted, wiping away his tears.

My calm voice and comforting words didn't work, and Asura continued to cry out for his brother. I didn't pity the child, I only felt responsible since I was his "older sister". Jean would have felt the same way as me, but unlike me, her comforting skills are terrible, and she would have made the situation worse. Zekuro wouldn't be the best person for this situation either, since he was always terrible at saying the right words and socializing. The only person I could think of who would help with the predicament I'm in, would be Shiro. However she's unavailable because, I quote from Kuro, "The pacifistic bastard is sleeping,"

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about, in two days, I'll request I dra to be released from his studies so that we can all have a picnic together!" I suggested, hoping, praying to whatever god that was out there, that the boy would stop crying.

"R-really? Do you promise? You have to pinky promise and swear on your honor!" Asura exclaimed, jumping up and down as he held out his pinky.

Sighing a breath of relief, I brought my pinky and intertwined it with the child's. "I swear on my honor," I quietly replied, picking Asura up from the ground and placing him on my shoulders.

"Come on, we have to prepare for the picnic!" I said, walking to the kitchen with the bubbly toddler on top of me.

* * *

The next day, I knocked quietly on the intimidating doors of Indra's tutor's room. I slowly pushed open the doors, after breathing out a long sigh as I heard the reply of "Come in,"

"Ah, it's the girl. What do you want?" The stern man said, not paying any attention to me.

"I'm here to request that Indra take a break from his studies tomorrow," I said firmly, keeping on my most neutral face.

"And why is that? It has only been three weeks since he began his studies," The tutor replied, finally setting down whatever he was doing and paying attention to me.

"Indra hasn't had a break in those three weeks of study. A little vacation will benefit him well," I told him, trying my best to follow the rules of conversations and arguements that I had been taught four years ago, "When I began my basic studying four years ago, I was given a day off every four weeks, but that was only because I began my studies late. Since Indra has one more year than I do, his training does not have to be as pressured, so he should be allowed more breaks than I was. Furthermore, he is not the first child, so he does not carry as heavy as a responsibility,"

"That is where you are wrong, girl. You are only an adopted child, as well as the child who took his pride and honor. The reason why he is studying so much is so that he can recover some of the pride you stole from him when you were adopted into the clan. I'll let him go on a break, but only so you can see just how much you've hurt him," the man said smugly, handing me a paper with what I presumed to be a notice to Indra that he was to take a break tomorrow. Gritting my teeth, I exited the room, seething with anger.

"Oh, it's you, May-san, don't tell me that you're still angry that I destroyed those clothes you loved wearing so much?" A quiet voice said, and I whipped my head around to come face to face with pale violet eyes.

"Oh cousin, I'm still very angry at you for doing that. But as of right now, my hatred is being pointed towards someone else," I said, walking away from the tutor's room.

"I heard from Asura-san that you three were having a picnic. Don't tell me you were planning to do so without me?" My cousin asked nonchalantly, matching my pace as I headed for my room.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't want you and Indra-chan to start another fight like last time and ruin the picnic that Asura-chan and I prepared," I told him, hiding behind my bedroom door as I slowly closed it.

"Understandable. But at least allow me to get Indra-san for you," the Hyuuga ancestor answered, keeping his hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

"Is annoying Indra-chan at every chance you get your hobby or something? Whatever, just make sure he gets to Asura-chan and I alive," I said, shoving the paper in my cousin's face before I slammed the door on him.

* * *

I jumped into action the moment it happened. We had found a nice clearing in the woods, and while I set up the picnic, Asura went to go play with Indra who was sulking behind.

I don't know how, but I could feel it happening. Even though I knew that Indra would only feel resentment towards his brother until it was time to choose an heir, I felt something would happen.

Asura was "pestering" Indra to play is what I could tell. And out of annoyance, Indra rasied his hand to smack him away. The slap never came however, because I was right inbetween the brothers, holding Indra's wrist to prevent anything from happening.

While I fixated my blurry vision on the Uchiha ancestor, I motioned with my other hand for our cousin, who had been following us the entire time, to clean up the picnic and get Asura out of here. The Hyuuga ancestor did so as fast as he could, and was gone before a minute ticked by.

For a long time, Indra and I stood there, staring at each other. My blurry blue eyes staring back at his sharp Sharingan.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt Asura," Indra said, breaking the silence.

Again, it was silent, my blank stare looking into his emotion filled eyes.

"If you're going to hate me, don't direct it toward others," was the only and last thing I said to the boy, before disappearing from his sight.

* * *

**Nene: Sorry the update was late, thought the chapter is short, it was kind of hard to write.**

**Kurohime: You're the leader! You're not allowed to make excuses!**

**Shirohime: I don't know, sometimes it's the other way around.**

**Emerald: Don't mind them. Please review if you can. Your opinions are greatly valued.**


	5. Life

_"...I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul." ~William Ernest Henley_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, have no ownership over Naruto**

**The OC mentioned, Zekuro, belongs to my partner KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Malakkhaled, your review inspired me to write this chapter**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

I was sleeping. Peacefully sleeping on a tree. Peacefully sleeping with a relaxed expression on my face as I lay on a branch attached to a large, sturdy tree in a quiet corner of the garden.

You see, I was sleeping, but not anymore, because as I was sleeping oh so peacefully, someone decided to knock me out of the tree. That someone was Indra, with Asura sitting on his shoulders, and our cousin, Kurisutaru, standing behind him.

"Please tell me that you knocked me out of a tree to tell me that Oji-sama told you he took back what he said about me not being ready for the special training, and that I no longer have to wait until I turn twenty," I said, with an irritated face as I stared at my only pair of pants, which now sported multiple rips and tears from my fall.

Last week, Hamura made the decision that I was not ready. I didn't know how to feel about it, since that meant I would get five more years to try and find a way to escape this place without training and studies on my shoulders. Yet at the same time, it irked because that meant I would have to wait five years before learning why I was even adopted.

"Nope. Otou-sama still says you have to wait for five more years instead of one," Kurisutaru replied, helping me up from the ground and plucking some leaves out of my long orange hair.

It had been two weeks since I had that awkward moment with Indra, and while he constantly sought me out, I constantly avoided him out of guilt. The conversation I had with his tutor only made me want to leave this place more, since I stole Indra's place as the eldest child of Hagoromo. And I just can't help but feel bothered by that fact.

"Onee-san? Can we have a talk? It's really important," Indra asked, after he handed Asura to Kurisutaru.

"You better have this talk with him, May. Our fathers are both busy, and I don't want him to hear what everyone else might say. The healer has been very busy as of right now, too," Kurisutaru told me, as he began walking away with Asura, leaving Indra and I alone.

* * *

"Well, then, let's get this over with. What is it you need to talk about?" I asked, not looking at the boy.

"Ah, well, it has to do with growing up. As in the stages in which I slowly become an adult," Indra answered, which made me bite my lip.

"Look, I'm, not the best with things like pride and honor, I barely even understand the concept," I said truthfully.

"No, no! I mean the physical part!" Indra yelled out, before clamping his mouth shut with his hands.

"Oh. That makes much more sense," I said, climbing up the tree again. When I reached the branch I was sleeping on, I scooted over and motioned Indra to sit down next to me.

"Cousin told me that the reason why I raised my hand at Asura was probably because my emotions were crazy because I'm growing up, but he gave me no further explanation," Indra explained, rubbing the hand that he had raised at Asura.

"So it wasn't because you hate us?" I inquired, steeling myself to get ready with the truth. The comment from his tutor was really bugging me, and I felt that everything would be better if I heard it from the person directly.

"No, not at all. Asura and I are bound by blood, and even though you're adopted, Onee-san, you have saved me from falling off trees or getting injured many times, so I owe you," Indra explained, recalling the many times he had accidents related to trees.

"Oh, thank goodness. Anyway, Indra, I didn't expect you to go through it so early, since most people go through it when they're a year or two older, but don't worry, I've given this talk to a friend of mine before," I told him truthfully, thinking back to the time when Jean and I had to explain things to Zekuro, and years later, to his sister.

**'That Zekuro kid was a really late bloomer. He was what, fifteen? I can't remember,'**

_'Wait a second, didn't you traumitize Zekuro?'_

"Your emotions are just on edge and your thoughts are mostly irrational and random, don't worry, everyone goes through that part," I said, patting him on the back, "Now, the physical part is much more complicated~"

* * *

"May, can you explain to me why Indra is hiding in the corner with a bucket over his head?" Hamura Otsutsuki asked, pointing to the boy sulking at the far side of the room.

_'Well, he reacted better than Zekuro did, at least,'_

**'Aww! Look at Asura! He's poking Indra with a stick!'**

"Oh, well you see, Oji-sama, since you and Otou-sama were busy and your son didn't want to go through the trouble of it, I had to explain to Indra-chan the stage of his life known as puberty. Oh, and don't worry, I covered everything else as well," I explained nonchalantly, not seeing any problem with what I just said.

After that, I was never left alone with children ever again. Luckily, I got a compromise for Kurisutaru instead of a terrifying old lady.

* * *

"Asura-chan! No! Don't climb that tree! Don't encourage him, Indra-chan! Damn it, Kurisutaru! Don't laugh and help me!" I yelled, rolling up the sleeves of my yukata as I began climbing the tree to save Asura.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, climbing trees are good training," Kurisutaru commented from the ground below, next to Indra.

"You wouldn't understand since you never witnessed it. Whenever I'm with those two and one of them go climbing trees, something goes wrong. Something always goes wrong," I replied, grabbing the giggling toddler.

And, as if it was tradition, as I climbed down, I slipped, and Asura slipped put of my hands. Thankfully, Asura landed in Indra's arms. I was caught by Kurisutaru, but after he realized that he had accidentally caught me, he immediately dropped me.

* * *

"If I knew better, I'd say you did it on purpose," Kurisutrau told me as he escorted me to my room. Indra had left the garden with Asura earlier than our cousin and I did, since I was very busy strangling the fourteen year old.

"Does it look like I'm happy when I fall out of a tree?" I asked, but as the boy opened his mouth to comment, I shushed him, "It was a rhetorical question,"

"You wouldn't have slipped if you were wearing pants,"

"I would've been wearing pants if you didn't destroy them, again,"

"Last week was the tree's fault,"

"I was talking about yesterday,"

"But you were wearing a kimino yesterday,"

"My pants were underneath the kimino, and was one of the first things that caught on fire when you dropped the lantern,"

And with that, I ended our conversation by closing the door on his face.

* * *

**Nene: I enjoy writing chapters like this.**

**Emerald: This chapter was inspired by a review.**

**Kuro: Are you reading this? Your reviews can inspire!**

**Shiro: Please review. You don't have to, but they're reassuring and nice.**


	6. Marks

_"It is the green eyed monster which doth mock..." Iago from Shakespeare's Othello_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing!**

**Zekuro belongs to my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Anyone still reading this**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

"Why is Kurisutaru here?" I asked, motioning towards the eighteen year old behind Hamura.

My twentieth birthday was anweek ago, and as promised, everying I wanted to know was to be revealed during my "special" training.

"As my eldest child, it is best that he sees this, for the sake of the clan and the world," Hamura answered, staying focused on the task at hand, which was drawing a giant seal on the ground.

"We've kept this a secret from you, since you're only an adopted child, but you're situation calls for you to be enlightened," Hagoromo said, ushering me towards the middle of the seal, "You wore your pants and put on chest bindings as instructed, right?"

"I wear them nearly everyday, my pants would have had to be destroyed if I weren't wearing them," I replied, taking off the robe I was wearing and throwing it at Kurisutaru.

I stayed in the middle for a couple minutes, waiting for Hamura to complete the seal. When he finished, he stood up and pushed Kurisutaru farther back, most likely as a precaution.

"The reason we've postponed your special training, May, is because of your sickness. You are aware of it, I presume?" Hagoromo told me, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yes, I'm aware of my medical problems," I answered truthfully, recalling my visits to the doctor in my home world. I had multiple medical conditions, one of them being the reason why my skin was so pale. Most of them didn't affect me, since I had learned to get by with it, but some of them hit me like a ton of bricks every once in a while.

"Well then, I hope that you are strong enough to withstand the pain," Hamura said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

It happened in an instant. Some of my pale, snow white skin disintegrated, being replaced by throbbing markings that were displayed all over. At first, I didn't react, only staring at my hand which now had markings inscribed on them as if they had been there the entire time, but as soon as the burning sensation of the bright chakra circling around me set in, my scream piercing the cold air.

My vision was suddenly clear and I could see the tiniest details of everything around me, from Kurisutaru's wide eyes to the burning embers flying in the sky. Blood was seeping out of the bright grey marks, as if they were fresh scars being reopened.

Even though my legs screamed in agony and pain, I could feel no control over my body and even though I begged to lay down and die, I was still standing there, withstanding the torture. My fingers were twitching uncontrollably, and although my voice was already becoming hoarse, my sharp cry would not cease.

It was torture, like I was being burned at the stake. Painful tears were rolling down my cheeks as memories came rushing past me, invading my mind and tearing apart my sanity. A voice roared inside my head, slapping me with cries of help. But it wasn't my voice I heard inside my dark mind, nor was it Kuro and Shiro's. It was a screech so high and psychotic, like a siren.

After an eternity of surviving that living hell, the chakra around me stopped swirling, and the seals that had been drawn onto the ground had disappeared. The marks on my skin stayed however, and they burned in a terrible aching sensation.

In front of me lay a lifeless husk of a woman, the area where eyes should have been left in a gruesome state, bloody and marred, as if they were stabbed relentlessly. I realized that it was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the lady who had been the first person I saw when I fell into this world.

That was the last thing I saw clearly that day, because my eyes were shut tight as I clawed at my throat. I was coughing up endless amounts of blood and vomit, I knew that, and I could hear footsteps and worried calls of my name, but my eyes refused to open.

They never got a chance to open again that day, or for the next year, anyway, since I fainted.

* * *

I lay there, like a lifeless doll, staring up at the ceiling. My vision was surprisingly not blurry. It had been a year, as Kurisutaru had told me, and that I had fulfilled the first part of my special training. I groaned at the thought of having to go through the other parts of it. My hand was curled into a tight fist when I remembered the fact that I still had not recieved any answers.

"Kurisutaru," I called out, in a dry, cracked voice, "I'm getting out of this bed and nothing you say or do will stop me,"

With that said, I lifted myself up, feeling oddly light, and winced a little with the creaking of my bones that had been healing and resting for the past year. My cousin was already out of his chair and ready to shove me back on the bed, but I was already were he was standing, my feet being eager to run and jump once more.

"May, as much as I would like to help you run across the world, I have orders to keep you here," The young man said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, you won't get into trouble, if we're caught you can blame it on me," I said reassuringly, shrugging his hands off, "Plus, I haven't seen Indra-chan or Asura-chan in a year, don't you think I deserve to have a reunion with them?"

"May, with the state you're in, you shouldn't leave this room. I don't know how the rest of the clan may react to you. Indra-san and Asura-san may not even recognize you," Kurisutaru answered firmly, ushering me back to the bed, "Just wait here while I get my father, he'll decided when you can leave this room,"

Kurisutaru left the room, leaving me alone in a quiet, anxious atmosphere.

* * *

"You are not leaving, May, not until you are fully recovered. Or at least until the color in your hair returns," Hamura Otsutsuki commanded, walking into the room.

"Color in my hair-woah! I didn't know I could do that!" I began to ask, before being presented with a mirror.

My appearance had changed, a lot. I was thinner, that was obvious, my skin was an unhealthy shade of pale rather than my worrisome, but natural, pale skin. The marks on my skin were still there and my eyes, even though this was my first time seeing my eyes in years, were a lighter blue rather than its cobalt blue. And my hair, my hair was-was white! But that I wasn't bothered by. I was bothered by how it got so short, and how the head protrusions that I always had hidden in my hair were so easily seen.

"You look too much like Kaguya Otsutsuki right now, it would definetely cause an uproar," Hamura told me, setting the mirror down.

"Fine, fine, I understand. But I have questions to ask," I said, flopping back down on the bed.

"I'll answer one question today," Hamura said, getting ready to leave the room.

"One question? Alright, fine. Why is my hair so short? I swear I haven't cut it in years," I asked, completely forgeting about all the other, more important questions I had to ask.

"When we finished, your hair was on fire," Hamura answered quickly, leaving the room.

"My hair was on fire?" I said to myself, putting a hand on my hair.

"Yeah, it was turning white at the same time, too," Kurisutaru said, sitting back down in his chair and pulling out a stack of cards. Cards that he probably stole from my room.

I sighed loudly, before shoving my face into a pillow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Kuro and Shiro would start arguing right now. But it seems that even my crazy little friends refuse to help me today.

Wait a second! Where are Kuro and Shiro anyway?!

* * *

**Nene: I'm sorry! I was watching Hetalia and then I ended up listening to the Nordic countries' song for three days!**

**Emerald: I am sorry I was not there to console Nene-chan.**

**Kurohime: I would feel sorry if I wasn't so angry that I didn't appear this chapter!**

**Shirohime: Review. Please. Review to scold us if you want.**


	7. Fangirl

_"The caged bird sings with fearful trill of the things unknown but longed for still..." ~Maya Angelou_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, do not own Naruto.**

**Zekuro is owned by my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Life, I guess?**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

"May, for the last time, stop touching the paint!" Kurosutaru scolded, handing me a handkerchief.

"I can't help it! Do you know how weird this feels?!" I yelled back, snatching the cloth out of his hands and wiping my fingers.

Kurisutaru was placing more seals on my arm. It had been a year since I woke up, and my hair was back to normal color, there were just a couple of complications. Training was simple really, all I had to do was control the demon-I mean soul-trapped inside me. At least now I had a damn good reason not to leave this beautiful, ninja world.

Kaguya Otsutsuki is, to put it bluntly, trapped inside of me. Her soul, or at least most of it, was sealed into me. The body once was, as well, but it was decided that holding her body inside me, were it can possibly regenerate by using me as an energy source, was not beneficial. That was the main purpose of me having to go through that terrible process. The other purpose was to improve my health, as I was told, since having a corpse inside of you can ruin your health.

Anyway, the seals being painted on me right now were just precautions. While the body was physically removed, chakra wise, it was still there. However, now, should my grandmother try to regenerate it, the process would be much longer, since she would have to start from scratch. I was instructed to use as much chakra as possible whenever I could, as an attempt to stall the regeneration.

"I'm almost done! Just stay still for five seconds," Kurisutaru reassured me, placing finishing touches on his work. After he was finished, he got up and threw me some clothes, before exiting the room. "Try not to smudge my work!" He yelled from behind he door as I began to change into my new clothes.

The top was sleevless, so that the fresh ink wouldn't stain any sleeves. It was a light purple, and while the front of it ended at my thighs, the back reached past my knees and flowed out. I was also given a new pair of grey pants. It was from Kurisutaru's betrothed, and was embroidered with dark purple flowers and leaves. Kurisutaru's betrothed was a really nice girl, and was one of the few people allowed to enter the room and see me. Usually she came to give me food, but ocassionally she would come with Kurisutaru, who would be exclaiming that I needed interaction with another female.

Besides that there were only simple accessories. A pair of sandals and a hair clip with the Otsutsuki clan insignia on it. The most interesting things I saw was an anklet and a matching bracelet. The anklet was white while the bracelet was black, and if you looked closely you could see seals painted onto them in the opposite color.

Slipping on the bracelet and securing the anklet I head towards the doors, before stopping dead in my tracks.

'What if...what if they don't accept me anymore? What if something happened to Asura-chan and Indra-chan? Damn it! The one time I actually need their support, Shiro and Kuro disappear to who-knows-where!' I thought to myself, before slapping my face a couple times. Well, if what I did could even be considered slaps seeing how my hands only patted my face. 'Pull yourself together, Nollaig! You now have a valid reason to be here and not feel guilty for leaving Zekuro and Jean behind! In fact, knowing those two they'd probably kill me for not bringing them along to the Naruto-verse. I mean, half of Jean's life is dedicated to the Naruto world, and Zekuro's the one who introduced it to us in the first place!'

I told this to myself, over and over again. After reassuring myself for the tenth time I drew a shaky breath, and placed a hand on my head. My hair was still not long enough to hide the head protrusions, and probably never will be beacuse every time it got past my shoulder, Hamura would order me to cut it so ot wouldn't interfere with seals on my back. My bangs were long though, so they were being held back by the provided hair clip, something I had actually requested to have.

'Stop being serious! If Jean saw you she would have slapped you upside the head! Now get out there and let your Naruto fangirl instincts, that you have held in for so long, go wild!' I announced to myself, before slamming the door open and nearly crushing Kurisutaru.

"What the-Are you trying to kill me?!" Kurisutaru said, looking at me with bewildered eyes.

"Well, no, if I did that then I could have accidentally destroyed the exsistence of Hinata and that would just ruin everything," I replied, letting go of some of my fears. It wouldn't hurt the Naruto timeline to only say their names, right? I mean, I fell from the sky and had most of Kaguya's soul sealed into me, the Naruto timeline and history was already fucked up.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your crazy rantings to yourself. And please try not to make a scene," Kurisutaru said, as we began our journey to...well, I don't know where we're going so I'm going to assume it's a surprise 'Congratulations on Surviving" party. The last "Congratulations on Surviving" party I had been too was actually partially planned by me, as a way to congratulate Zekuro for surviving Jean's wrath when he accidentally walked into her room while she was changing clothes.

Oh, and don't worry. He was only in the hospital for a week.

* * *

**Nene: I'm...uninspired.**

**Emerald: Ignore her, she's just going through a phase.**

**Nene: Don't tell Kurohime...but I ate all of her Kalamay Ube.**

**Emerald: Sigh, again? I'll go get Shirohime to buy more.**

**Nene: -Looking into your soul- Review.**


	8. Hugs

_"I want you to know one thing..." ~Pablo Neruda_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Zekuro is owned by KuroAmaterasu.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: My glasses. Whenever I put them on I have a sudden urge to write.**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

"I swear, Kurisutaru, if you do not stop laughing, I will strangle you," I threatened, glaring at the pale eyed man in front of me.

"I-It's not my f-fault that your-your brother that's five-five years _younger_ than you, is a-a-already taller than y-you!" Kurisutaru managed to say, his mouth being very occupied with laughing.

"One centimeter! It's only by one centimeter, damn it!" I yelled back, grabbing my cousin's yukata and choking him slightly. Strangling him didn't help at all, though, it only made the situation worse.

While heading to wherever our destination was, Kurisutaru and I had ran into Indra, who was coming from the library. The moment I saw him I tackled him into a hug and cried out that he should stay his adorable little self and never lash out in revenge and anger while I was in his presence. After yelling out random things about the Uchiha clan he probably didn't understand, however, Kurisutaru pulled us apart and told me that Indra was no longer little or adorable.

"That's enough, Kurisutaru. Onee-san might actually kill you if you continue to laugh," Indra said, stepping between Kurisutaru and I.

"She wouldn't do that. Something about causing the death of an unborn person named Hinata," Kurisutaru said, ceasing his laughter as he saw his betrothed running towards us in panic.

"K-Kurisutaru-sama! May-sama! I-Indra-sama! I-it's t-t-teribble! Asura-sama he-he-he collapsed! I was l-looking for him for y-your reunion, M-May-sama, b-but when I found h-him, h-his instructor was n-nowhere to be seen a-and he was o-out cold!" Kurisutaru's fiancé stuttered out, while at the same time, trying to catch her breath.

"His instructor.I always wondered why Oji-sama allowed that one to live," Indra muttered under his breath as we followed Kurisutaru, who was carrying his fiancé bridal style as she gave us directions to where Asura collapsed.

* * *

"Five more laps! Run five more laps, you ungrateful brat!" A voice I knew all too well commanded.

"But I already ran twenty! Isn't that enough for the morning?!" Another voice I was also familiar with whined.

"You want to be as good as your brother? Run five more laps!"

"But this garden is a fourth of the compound! You can easily get lost here!"

"You really are an ungrateful brat! I gave you a five minute break and brought you a glass of water!"

The scene our little group was graced with was ten year old Asura collpased on the floor, an empty glass in his hands, and a girl that looked his age shoving her boot into his back.

"Kurohime-san, please show some mercy like your sister does," Indra spoke up, and my ears perked up at the name.

The girl had tan skin and long midnight hair. I think she was ten, I wasn't really sure. She had a thick iron band clasped around her neck with a long chain that pooled around on the floor. Her clothing was all black, but you could still see some distinct blood stains on it, the blood most likely coming from the all the bandages wrapped around her that had blood leaking out of them.

"I am his instructor, not my sister. And I say he will run five more laps to complete his twenty five laps for the morning," the girl, Kurohime retorted, picking up Asura and pushing him away to continue running.

Just as poor Asura was about to fall face first onto the ground, someone caught him.

Her hair was a light brown and she was visibly paler than Kurohime. Her hair was past her shoulders, but didn't reach midback, and was tied in a ponytail. Her clothing was also more...well, there was less clothing than most people would wear She only sported a pair of green shorts, a bandaged chest and an apron. Around her apron was a belt with bottles of all shapes and sizes strapped on.

"Kurohime, you're more violent than usual this morning,"

"And I see that you're going around, practically naked,"

"Hey! I just came from my job and these are my working clothes! At least I don't soil the beautiful clothing that this family provides us with!"

"What do you work at? A strip club?"

"Why you! You insolent child!"

"You slut!"

"How you haven't been burned at the stake for being a demon is beyond me!"

"How you survive every battle, when you refuse to fight, is a miracle, pacifistic bitch!"

"If I wasn't related to you I would have-"

"Kuro?! Shiro?! I thought you guys killed each other, or something!" I suddenly yelled out, tackling the two arguing people to the ground in a massive hug.

"Great, that's the second time this day. It's like she wants to break all her bones," Kurisutaru commented offhandedly, walking over to us with his fiancé now standing by his side. From the corner of my eyes I could see Asura hug Indra as he offered his brother for help. I could also hear him crying about how he wanted a new instructor.

"Oh? How did you know it was us?" Shiro asked, somehow getting out of my hug.

"Easy, you two bickering was giving me a headache," I answered happily, getting off of Kuro, I mean Kurohime, I mean-oh, never mind.

Once I got off of her however, I joined Asura's hug.

"She really does want to break her bones,"

* * *

**Nene: ...**

**Emerald: Ignore her, it's another phase.**

**Kurohime: Hell yeah! I got my full name back!**

**Shirohime: Shut up, you idiot.**

**Kurohime: At least I wasn't going around practically naked.**

**Shirohime: Well I wasn't the one abusing a ten year old.**

**(For the safety of our readers their arguement is now being censored)**

**Emerald: Please review. Reviews make our day.**


	9. Drinks

_"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto go to Misashi Kishimoto**

**Zekuro is the OC of my partner, KuroAmaterasu**

**I aslo do not own the idea of a wizard cursing siblings to live in the same body**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Beds. Real beds and not blankets placed on the floor that your parents call beds.**

* * *

-First Person Perspective-

"Onee-chan! Kurohime-san is so mean and rude! And she won't let me eat any of the sweets she bakes!" Asura cried out, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay Asura-chan, the sweets she bakes are probably poisonous," I said reassuringly, patting the ten year old's head.

"I'll have you know my cooking is of the best quality!" Kurohime, or Kuro, -you know what, I'll just ask what to call them later on- announced marching over to where our little reunion was taking place, Shirohime right behind her.

"We all know that is a lie, Kurohime-san," Indra said, stepping in front of us protectively.

"Sheesh, you're cold, Uchiha," Kuro(hime) muttered, before being smacked upside the head by Shiro(hime).

"I thought I told you to not use those terms. Who knows what you'll mess up," the brunnette scolded, and just like that, another arguement played out in the background.

* * *

Shiro(hime) was currently pulling clothes out of thin air while Kuro(hime) was standing outside of my room, guarding the door. She was most likely glaring at anyone who passed by.

"Soooooo," I said, breaking the silence, "Would you care to explain why you aren't inside of my head?"

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't say anything about that, but I guess I have no choice. Kurohime and I are demons," Shiro(hime) stated bluntly, while pulling a dress from my drawers, before placing it on the bed.

"I already know that. If Kuro wasn't a demon then something must have gone wrong when she was being raised," I told my old friend, ignoring the shouts of curses coming from behind the door.

"Oh. Well then, the rest is simple. When Hamura-san and Hagoromo-san did there little extraction ceremony, my sister and I came out as well. We were planning to come out after Hamura and Hagoromo died, but no use trying to change the past now. Although, O guess if I asked nicely, we could," Shiro(hime) babbled on, throwing random clothes onto the bed after a quick inspection.

This continued for five minutes. After that she began comparing them.

"That reminds me, what do I adress you two as?" I asked, throwing some clothes that weren't my taste, back into the closet.

"Shirohime and Kurohime, your demon 'summons'," Shirohime answered, taking all the discarded clothes in her hands and making them disappear to somewhere.

"Why are you my demon summons? Couldn't you have told them that you were my sisters and some wizard cursed your souls to live inside my body?" I questioned. At the same time I was changing into the clothes my companion had picked.

It was a nice kimono, probably something Zekuro would wear if he ever decided to crossdress. A lighter shade of grey than I usually wore, its sleeves went past my wrists and brushed my fingertips. The skirt of the kimono was long like the sleeves, it's length going past my ankles. The kimono was probably chosen to hide all my seals and marks

When Shirohime came back, she began to mercilessly place makeup on my face and pull at my hair to make me look acceptable.

* * *

"These social gatherings are just headaches in disguise," I say to no one in particular.

We were having a "celebration" of my return from training. Kurohime and Shirohime, as they were now called, were here as well, but they were surprisingly quiet.

"Oji-sama says it's important for you to socialize so the world doesn't believe you're dead," Asura commented, walking over to me happily. Why he was allowed into a gathering with alcohol everywhere is beyond me.

"These little parties are going to be the death of me," I muttered, taking a sip of apple juice that was conveniently placed away from the alcohol, "How did you even get in here?" I asked, staring at my happy-go-lucky brother.

"Kurohime-san helped me get in," Asura answered, as if nothing was wrong with him being in a party for adults.

I sighed, before taking another sip from my apple juice.

* * *

"Asura-chan, I think the apple juice was spiked," I suddenly announced, setting down my cup.

"What do you mean by 'spiked'?" Asura asked, staring at me with his innocent eyes.

"It means that there was alcohol in it," I told him, taking his cup of apple juice out of his hands and throwing it far away.

* * *

"How do you keep on getting more apple juice?!" I yelled out, holding Asura's shoulders.

For some odd reason, whenever I took away Asura's cup of spiked apple juice away, he would just get more without moving from his spot.

"I-hiccup-don't know," Asura said pushing the cup away from him, only to find another cup in his hands.

I groaned into my hands, swatting the cup out of his hands and not even caring that I might of hit someone in the head.

* * *

A while later, most of the people left the gathering/party and had retreated to bed. The only people I saw left were servants cleaning, a few heavy drinkers, and Shirohime.

Asura himself was asleep, in his chair, from the apple juice that he drank, and my mind was having trouble processing my thoughts. I did however, realize that Shirohime was continuously giving me more drinks while at the same time, drinking from a large bottle.

"You are never too young or too old to drink," was the only thing she said, over and over again when I tried to protest.

At least now I know how Asura kept on getting spiked apple juice.

* * *

**Nene: The one thing I hate about summer is the random trips my mom plans without my consent.**

**Emerald: We are sorry for the late update. Nene-chan was on a trip and had no internet connection.**

**Shirohime: Please review.**


	10. Update!

**Hej you guys! I know this was discontinued, but then I looked at it and decided that I had to come back to it. I'm revising it (again, I know, I got to stop doing that). The newly revised chapter is the Prologue, so go read it!**

**This author's note will be deleted soon**


End file.
